


Warm Up

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  JayTim, something fluffy, maybe to do with Winter/Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

It’s a proper winter night. He shivers, even under the warmth provided by the armor of the suit because there’s the smallest wind to carry the fluffy white flakes that continue to flutter down from the sky. It’s been like this all day, and there has been enough accumulation that the plows continue to make their rounds on the streets. There aren’t enough people driving anymore to do the job without the plows and keep the roads clear. The roads have been salted, but the snow will persist. People have retired to their homes for the most part, not only because of the late night’s hour, but to watch the weather unfold and allow it to do so without a danger to themselves. A wintery city can be chaotic, but there’s something beautiful about it too. The lights get an added sparkle from the ice that hangs from the buildings, and the flakes that have helped give the mood of the winter wonderland. 

It can get to be that much harder for their work too - heroes like himself - when they work in the weather. There’s added pressure to keep warm, but there’s also higher risk of injury. Ice hides even from their sight when bounding from rooftop to rooftop. Grappling hooks have to be at tip top shape so they can bite through the ice and keep their place. There’s an added awareness too, knowing that your own movements can turn against you if you aren’t careful. It’s all the same worries, but with a new twist, and heightened possibility. But on quiet nights, it can make things a little more fun. Use the ice to your advantage. Slide from edge to edge and jump with the speed behind that normally would be impossible to achieve to thrust ahead. Its a unique rush, and he can’t help but breathlessly laugh when he finally comes to a stop each time.

It’s the little things to make a person feel more at ease. 

But right now, he’s just watching. There had been an explosion not a few hours before from a drug bust gone wrong. There had been high stakes evidently, and one party had been ready to go all out to punish anyone to cross them. He knew Bruce had been watching, and had claimed he had it handled. He’d been a bit worried until he knew that Dick was handling it with him. 

_Pooft_.

The snow is almost like confetti when it bursts from its form from the contact with his head. He can feel some of the flakes slowly start to melt against his scalp, as most of it remains in his hair, the other parts falling to his shoulder and then the rooftop with the rest of the snow. He whirls around and his hand is ready to reach for his staff. Even if it seems like harmless fire, he knows better than anyone that it could just be the most innocent thing to get his attention for the most harmful means.

This time, it is no such thing.

Being faced with a much more pleasant sight, his expression relaxed and he sighed. “Really. That’s how you choose to say “Hello”?”

Even though he has the red mask on, Tim can practically hear the smirk in his voice when Jason finally responds. “It’s a more pleasant greeting than most get, Baby bird.”

Well he has to give him that, but he finds humor in the response. Smiling, he walks clover to the new arrival and reaches up, fingers expertly slipping around to the back to press the proper sequence into the back of the helmet for it to release so he can lift it, and drop it beside them. He lifts up onto the balls of his feet just as Jason leans down in the slightest in their effort to close the gap between them. It happens quickly, as they were in no way willing to be patient or careful. Their lips crash together in the same, awkward, and almost painful way. It just brings a grunt from one, and a gasp from the other, the sounds lost in each other as they continue on. They renew the memory of the tastes they have of each other, and the feeling of the warmth that seems to easily cancel out the frigid winter chill. 

When they pull apart, it’s this time that Tim can see the smirk that has spread onto the man’s features again. “Cold?”

“A little.”

“Take you home to warm you up?”

“Fire and hot chocolate, maybe?”

It makes him groan and roll his eyes, not like he had expected any less of a reaction, but he knows that it sounds nice to the both of them.

“Yeah alright.”


End file.
